


[Podfic] Errant Child by MegWL0228

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius tries to seduce his teacher. Unfortunately it does not turn out how he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Errant Child by MegWL0228

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was selected and recorded for meglw0228 who donated to rainbow-support on LJ and won a podfic of her choosing. I'm sorry it's taken so long to have this done, but I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> Cover art by lee_marchais

  
****  
  
Download links (right-click and "Save As"):  
[mp3 (7.9 MB)](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ErrantChild.mp3.zip)  
[m4b (4.2 MB)](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ErrantChild.m4b.zip)  



End file.
